


The Cross-Eyed Duck Car

by haloween



Series: Old Works [1]
Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloween/pseuds/haloween
Summary: Lake and Jesse stumble upon the cross-eyed duck car. It goes about as well as one would expect.Written Sept. 2020. This was my first experiment with writing for them, and it was mainly created to help me get a grasp on their dialogue and characters. It's technically canonically impossible--we know from a picture on Jesse's phone that he ran into the cross-eyed duck car before he met Lake. Infinity Train AU where everything is the same except Lake also get to see the cross-eyed duck car ♥
Relationships: Jesse Cosay & Lake | Mirror Tulip
Series: Old Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195070
Kudos: 6





	The Cross-Eyed Duck Car

**Author's Note:**

> Lake is referred to as M.T in this because she hasn't picked her name yet, but if you comment, you BETTER treat her right and use the name she chose

"Motherfucker," said M.T. 

"Don't you mean...motherDUCKer? Eh? Eh?"

Wordlessly, M.T reached over and flicked Jesse square on the forehead. 

"Hey, I see you smiling! I know you think I'm hilarious."

"About as hilarious as a sad clown."

"Clowns are funny. I'll take it."

"They are not. Now, what are we doing about this?" M.T gestured to the car in front of them.

One of the hundreds of ducks filling the car to the brim quacked.

"We should...go in, I guess?" Jesse scratched the back of his head.

"Yyyep." 

Neither moved. 

Another duck quacked. Jesse leaned in. "Do you think they, like...poop in there?"

"Eugh, I guess."

"Do they even eat? There's no food. Maybe they're rabid cannibal ducks, and that's how they survive." He turned to a duck near head height. "Excuse me, are you a rabid cannibal duck? I'm Jesse, by the way. Hi." He gave the duck a tiny wave.

"Will you help me find my normal eyes?" The duck squawked. 

"Your normal eyes? Hey, M.T, come look at this."

M.T leaned over, hands shoved deep into her pockets. "At what?"

"They're cross-eyed."

"Cross-eyed, rabid, cannibal ducks?"

"Maybe. Do you think they'll eat us when we go in?"

"They'll eat you." M.T corrected. "I'm metal."

"Aauugh, you're right! You should go first, then. If they try to eat you, they'll break their beaks, and that way I won't die."

"Ducks have bills, dingdong. Not beaks."

"But they're birds?"

M.T flicked him again. "Still don't have beaks. You deserve to go in first, just for that. Anyway, it might be a passenger thing. Could get your number down." And with that, she shoved him headfirst into the ducks. Jesse was quickly enveloped by the feathery fluff, and popped out of sight.

A moment of silence passed. "Did they eat you?" M.T shouted through cupped hands.

"Nope! I-oh, oh no, there's-"

"Are they eating you now?"

"Feathers! So many feathers in my mouth!"

"Alright!" M.T braced herself and stepped forward. "Keep my mouth closed. Got it."

\---

Jesse staggered out of the exit, M.T following on steadier legs. "Ugh," he groaned, pulling a feather out of his mouth. "That car sucked."

M.T began plucking off the feathers that had been impaled on what was left of her hair. "Yeah, but did your number go down?"

"Uhh..." He flipped his hand over. "No. Same as the last car."

M.T sighed. "At least rabid ducks didn't eat you."

"Aww, you're glad they didn't eat me? I knew you cared!"

"I just want to hang out with the deer. Wait, hang on. Where’s Alan?"

"Oh no." Jesse stopped dead. "He must still be in that lawn car, the one before the ducks."

M.T shoved her fist at him. "Rock paper scissors for who has to go get him."

Jesse counted off. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot! Shit, why did I go scissors? You always go rock. I know you always go rock. I'm an idiot." He dropped his head into his hands.

"Yeah, you are. Now go get Alan Dracula."

"But what if they're only rabid the second time you go through the car, and-"

"Just go get the damn deer, Jesse."


End file.
